The present invention pertains to a "plate block key ring", particularly a kind of novel plate block for fast taking off and putting on of keys, which can prevent the key ring from loosening.
The invention has a main object to provide a novel plate block key ring, wherein the delicate arrangement and combination of the plate blocks form notches adapted for taking off keys, so that the keys can be readily detached or attached.
Another object of the invention is to provide a plate block key ring having a readily rotatable and reliable swivel shaft and locator arrangement. Another object of the invention is to provide a plate block key ring wherein the embedded swivel shaft and location arrangement do not influence the appearance of the plate blocks, so that the surfaces of the plate blocks can have different colors on them so as to be aesthetically appealing.